The road goes ever on and on
by Skaremark
Summary: The hobbits has been taken captured by the Orcs. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas follow in pursuit. Legolas has started to get really hard feelings for Aragorn, and it seems like the Man has feelings for him too. That is, until they meet Éomer. And who is that grey cloaked man lurking around the plains? SLASH!
1. The road goes ever on and on

The journey continued. Four days had passed since Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli left Amon Hen to search for Merry and Pippin that had been captured by the Uruk-Hai.

They had reached a hill and Legolas ran before the others to see if he could spot the orcs.

"I see them!" he shouted.

Aragorn ran to him and put a hand on his own forehead to protect his sensitive eyes from the sun. And truly, by the horizon he could distinguish something that moved. "Good Legolas." He laid a hand on the blond Elf's shoulder and squeezed it carefully and looked for Gimli.

The Dwarf stood on his left side and he, as well, watched for the orcs. "It is no use, we will never catch up with them." He said and sighed.

"I have not gone this far just to give up." Aragorn said and looked gravely at him.

Legolas looked at them. "I thought that the Dwarf was of the stubborn kind."

Gimli mumbled something and the two others laughed. "Come on then, should we continue! And I will show you that the Dwarfs do not give in so easily." The Dwarf started to walk but Aragorn took a grip around his shoulder.

"Nay Gimli. We will stay here, behind the bushes, for the night."

Legolas laid carefully down his bow and arrows.

Aragorn followed his every move.

The Elf's blond hair reflected the sun so it looked like it was made out of shimmering gold.

Elves were fairer than any other living creature from Middle Earth, but this Elf were something special. *That* Aragorn knew.

Legolas felt every look that Aragorn gave him. He knew that the Man had watched him for quite a long time and many times during their journey. He did not know why, but he felt much more secure when Aragorn looked at him.

They lighted a fire and ate food that they had been given from the tree-elves from Lothlórien.

"I take the first guard." Gimli said and the two others did not protest.

But Aragorn knew that he would not sleep much this night.

Legolas as well felt that because he went to Aragorn and put a hand on the Man's shoulder and whispered: "It is something with this place I do not like. I feel very… worried."

Aragorn felt how the Elf's hand tightened around his shoulder. He looked at it and stopped himself from kissing it. "I agree with you Legolas. There is something that is not right with this place."

Legolas went away from the fire and looked quiet out into the dark night, but could not hear or see anything. After a while he laid down and slept a worried sleep.

Aragorn could not sleep. He heard Legolas whimp in his sleep and understood that he had nightmares.

Gimli sat by the fire with his axe and looked out into the dark.

After a while the Man stood and went to the Dwarf. "Get some sleep Gimli. I cannot. I cannot find rest on this ground."

Gimli looked at Aragorn and nodded. He went away from the fire and soon he was asleep.

Aragorn sat quiet and thought: _"Why do I not feel secure here? But it is not just me. Even Legolas… Legolas. That beautiful Elf. Why does it feel so… so… wonderful when he looks at me? Everytime he touches me I always get goose bumps… even though it is his little finger. And when he speaks… Ai! Then I cannot help myself." _he sat there in his own little world and did not hear that someone came up behind him.

"Aragorn?" a voice asked and the Man jumped to his feet and in the same time he drew his sword.

"Do not fear, it is just me."

Then he saw who it was. "Oh Legolas, you scared me. Do not *ever* do that again."

The Elf smiled and Aragorn could not help it, he had to open his mouth in astonishment, then he smiled as well. "I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you." Legolas continued.  
Aragorn took a deep breath and sat down. "Okay." He looked at the Elf that stood beside him. "Sit."

Legolas sat down beside the Man and drew his knees to his chest and then he wrapped his arm around them. "Is it not hard to leave the one you love behind, not knowing if you ever are going to see her again?" he asked after a while.

Aragorn looked puzzled at him. "Who?"

Legolas laughed and looked surprised at the Man. "Arwen of course."

Aragorn herd that when the Elf said her name he had disgust in his voice. He felt stupid. "Oh… her. I guess. But let us not talk about it anymore."

Legolas smiled for himself and looked away so he would not show Aragorn his smile. But deep down inside he knew that the Man had seen it… which he had.

The night passed by slowly. Legolas and Aragorn sat up all-night and talked.

Aragorn looked at the blond Elf that sat beside him and saw how graceful he shock his head to get the hair out of his eyes. His hair that looked so soft and smooth. His hair that always got stuck on his, dark repeatedly blinking eyelashes. His hair that… he awoke from his dream by a wolf that howled not far away. Aragorn stood, so did Legolas.

Gimli woke from his sleep and went to the two others. He had his axe in his hands and stood beside Aragorn's left side.

Legolas drew an arrow on his bow and took two steps backwards and walked into Aragorn that had drawn his sword. He inhaled quickly when he felt the Man's muscles against his back.

Then everything happened quickly. From every direction the wolfs, at least 15 of them, came running towards the friends. The friends did the best they could, but when there were only three left alive something happened that made Legolas blood turn to ice.

Aragorn had dropped his sword and a wolf came running towards him.

Legolas and Gimli did not see the wolf until it was all over Aragorn, biting and tearing him.

Aragorn screamed in agony and then Legolas and Gimli saw what was happening.

Legolas send away an arrow that hit the animal right between its ribs.

The wolf fell down dead beside an unconscious Aragorn.

Legolas ran to the Man and shook him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked right into a blue pair, Legolas'.

The Elf took one of the Man's arms and laid it around his own shoulder and helped him to his feet. "I will be right back. There is a brook nearby. I am just going to clean his wounds!" he shouted to Gimli that gathered the wolfs on top of each other and meanwhile he took out Legolas arrows.

They finally came to the brook and Legolas laid down Aragorn beside the pouring water. It seemed like the sound of water made Aragorn come to his senses, because he sat and looked around.

"Lay down!" Legolas commanded and put a hand on the man's shoulder.

Aragorn looked down at it and then on Legolas, right into his blue eyes. He wetted his lips and opened his mouth to say something, but when there came no sound he closed it again.

Legolas held a bit of cloth in his hand, but when he looked into Aragorn's dark eyes he totally lost his control and dropped it into the water.

Aragorn's brown hair fell into his eyes with such a careless elegance that Legolas needed to touch it, which he did. He took one of the Mans curl and took it away from his left eye.

Aragorn closed his eyes when Legolas touched his hair. He felt how he started to shiver and that also Legolas shivered. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked at Legolas.

The moon was big and full and reflected its glow into the Elf's blond, smooth hair.

At last Aragorn laid down.

Legolas looked puzzled at him.

"I were suppose to lay down." he said and smiled.

Legolas smiled back. He took up the cloth again and started to clean Aragorn's wound at his arms. "I think I have to ask you to take of your shirt." he said with a trembling voice.

Aragorn started to take of his blooded shirt and Legolas felt how he blushed. The Man laid down again and Legolas continued. He laid his arm on the other side of Aragorn to get more support and then, without warning, Aragorn took a firm grip around the Elf's wrist. Legolas looked frightened at him.

Aragorn rose to a sitting position and Legolas backed. The Man looked into the Elf's blue eyes and leaned towards him but the other backed even more.

"What are you doing?" Legolas asked frightened.

Aragorn stopped and looked with a puzzled face at him. "Er… I really do not know." he said and felt how he blushed. He let go of Legolas wrist but he did not withdraw.

He smiled to the Man that sat before him and leaned forward and kissed carefully his cheek. He laid his hands on Aragorn's cheeks and they looked at each other.

Aragorn made himself free from Legolas hands and the Elf looked confused at him. The Man smiled towards him to calm him down. Then he leaned forward and kissed with tenderness his shivering, slightly wet lips.

Legolas returned his tender kiss with a hot kiss and tried to get his tongue pass Aragorn's lips and teeth.

Aragorn felt Legolas' tongue against his lips and opened carefully his mouth to let it in and play with his own.

They started to kiss each other with a heat like the burning sun and forgot everything. Where they were and that they had a really important mission ahead.

Their kiss soon became interrupted because they heard Gimli shout to them:

"Aragorn! Legolas! Someone is coming!"

They looked at each other, without a word they ran to the dwarf and Legolas listened with his sensitive ears after some kind of noise.

But he did not hear anything. "Are you sure that you heard something?" he said and looked at Gimli whose face started to turn red in anger.

"Nay! I did not hear, but I saw. I saw something move through the threes." he snapped.

Legolas was about to say something but Aragorn stopped him.

"Lau Legolas" he said in Elvish. It was a long time ago he had said something in Elvish to Legolas. Aragorn did not want to be rude when their third companion did not understand that language.

Legolas fell silent and looked with sparkling eyes on Aragorn.

But the man looked at the horizon. "The dusk is near. It is time to go."

They did what he said, because after Gandalf's death the leadership had fallen upon Aragorn.


	2. Éomer

The three friends walked under silence with Aragorn in the lead.

Legolas pulled his green/grey Lothlorien – robe closer around him and looked carefully at Aragorn and sighed. _"I wonder if he meant that kiss. I sure hope so. Oh at Thranduil, how beautiful he is. If he only could…"_ He stopped his thinking when Aragorn turned his head around and looked at him.

Aragorn felt Legolas look. He knew that the Elf had looked at him for quite a while. After a while he could not take it anymore, he turned his head around and their eyes met. "Come on Legolas, increase your pace. Hurry." he said so it would not seam suspicious.

The Elf took some light steps and came up beside him.

They looked at each other, but did not say anything.

When the sun came upon the sky it was blood red.

"Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said quiet to the Man that walked beside him.

When the sun, which now was pink, stood high in the sky they stopped. They had walked a long time without stopping and no one had have any breakfast.

They did not light a fire, instead they ate some Lembas. But when they were to continue it started to get quite windy.

Gimli ran towards a tree to seek shelter, while Legolas and Aragorn took shelter behind a rock.

"Ssh, someone is coming." Legolas said and looked at the direction the sound came from.

And truly a large group of people, on horses, came right towards them.

The three friends pulled their robes closer so that they would not been seen.

The riders had almost passed them when Aragorn stood and called after them: "Any news from Rohan?!"

The riders stopped, turned their horses and came straight towards Aragorn who now showed his face and a little bit of his clothing.

Legolas pulled his arm and begged him to sit down, but the Man ignored him and the riders came closer.

At last they had formed a ring around the three friends.

Legolas drew an arrow on his bow, and Gimli had his axe in his hands, ready to strike. The elf looked at Aragorn but he did not look a bit concerned.

"I am looking for your leader." he said and looked around.

A man took of his golden helmet with white feathers and looked at Aragorn. "I am their leader." he said and Aragorn turned his eyes to him.

Aragorn looked with big eyes on the man that sat on the horse.

His blond, long, curly hair shimmered like gold in the half dazed sun.

The man on the horse looked at the three friends. "Who dare to enter the grounds of Rohan? And what a group. A man, an Elf and a… hrm… dwarf"

"Tell me your name and I will give you mine." Gimli said harshly and Aragorn looked angrily at him.

"You do not talk to our captain like that, *dwarf*" a man said. His name was Éothain and he sat to the right of their leader.

"You would have lost your head if it was a little bit higher up." the leader said and his followers laughed.

"You would have been dead before you had rose your sword." Legolas said coldly and aimed at the leader.

"And You would have been dead before that arrow had left Your bow." the leader said behind resolute teeth and looked with narrow eyes on Legolas.

"Legolas, Gimli, stop that." Aragorn hissed to his friends. "I am called Strider and we are hunting a troop of orcs. Now tell me your name and whom you serve."

"Very well. My name is Éomer Éomundsson. Nephew to Théoden, king of Rohan. Third marskalk of Riddersmark. Now tell me your real name and whom you serve and on whose order you hunt orcs on our grounds."

"I serve no-one. We are hunting the orcs that captured two of our friends. For that mission I do not need to seek permission to hunt filthy orcs." He answered. "Few mortal knows more about orcs then I."

Éomer looked with a high eyebrow at Aragorn. "Who are you!" he exclaimed angrily.

Aragorn threw of his robe and showed the glittering elf made sheath. He took a grip around it and Andúril's ring shone like a sudden flame when it swung out. "I am Aragorn son of Arathorn, called Elsessar, elfrock, Dúnadan, the heir of Isildur, Elendil's son of Gondor. Here you see the sword that once was broken but are one again."

Éomer looked chocked at him. "Isildur's heir?" he mumbled.

Aragorn nodded slowly and his followers looked proud at the leaders men when they lowered their weapons on his command.

Éomer jumped down from his horse and looked at Aragorn with his intense blue eyes.

Legolas looked jealously at Éomer and just wanted to beat him down.

"This is Legolas, son of Thranduil, king over Mirkwood. And this is Gimli, son of Gloin. So do you want to help me or not? Choose, but do it fast."

Éomer nodded slowly. "We met the orcs this night. We killed them all and burned their bodies, you can still see the smoke from here."

Aragorn opened his mouth and looked devastated at him. Then he turned to his friends.

"Were there two hobbits! Hobbits!" Gimli said quickly.

Éomer looked puzzled at him. "Hobbits?"

"Small creatures." Legolas explained.

"They would only look like children in your eyes." Aragorn continued.

Éomer lowered his head. "Sorry. We did not see any… er… hobbits. But if we did, it was too dark that we would have mistaken them for being orcs. I am sorry." he said.

The three friends sighed and felt how their courage sank.

Éomer said something to his followers. "Here." he said to the three friends. Two horses approached. "Take these. Ride to the bodies, look for your friends. But do not have too much hope."

"Thank you Éomer. If there is anything you want in return, do not fear to ask for it."

Aragorn said thankfully and smiled to the other man.

The men from Rohan, with Éomer in the lead, continued their journey.

Legolas snorted. "What a narcissist." he said and sat up on one of the horses.

Aragorn smiled. "Jealous Legolas?" he asked and sat up on the other.

Legolas mumbled something, but when he saw that he was not going to ride with Aragorn he fell silent.

Aragorn noticed that he did not like that they should not ride together and smiled carefully. "I thought that it would be best for Gimli if he rode with you… you know, so he does not fall of." Aragorn winked to the Elf who tried to smile back.

They approached the burned bodies at sunset so they did not have much time to examine the place as much as they wanted, so they decided that they would carry on the next day.

When they had lit a fire and sat down to eat the food that was left they heard a herd of horses.

"Aragorn?" they heard a well-known voice say.

The Man stood and walked to the man. "Éomer." he said.

"We felt… we thought that maybe we can help you look for your friends." he said with a stuttering voice.

Aragorn smiled in the darkness. "Thank you. But it is a little dark to search now. We are going to continue tomorrow."  
Éomer nodded. "Is there anything else we can do? Maybe you are hungry? We have food."

"Oh that is good. I am hungry." a voice said behind Aragorn.

"Be quiet Gimli." Aragorn said and hit the Dwarf on the top of his head.

Éomer laughed "We have plenty of food. Men, we set the camp here tonight." His followers jumped down from their horses and started to spread out. "This should keep intruders away." Éomer said and they started to walk to Aragorn's, Legolas' and Gimli's fire.

The three friends and Éomer sat and spoke during the time they ate. But Legolas sat most of the time quiet and studied Aragorn and Éomer.

"My men will keep guard tonight. So you can sleep safe." Éomer said and showed with his hands around them. And Éomer was right, his men had build a ring around them and everyone had light a fire to keep warm and wild animals away.

Legolas yawned. "I think I will turn in." he said and looked at Aragorn with the look so he would understand that he wanted company…

But he sat and talked with Éomer. "You do so Legolas, I am going to stay up a little bit longer."

Legolas felt the anger boiling under skin and walked quite far from the fire before he laid down.

After a while also Gimli turned in with his axe beside him: "The only one I need and want to share bed with" as he used to say.

Éomer and Aragorn stayed up until the moon was quit high on the night sky. But when it also was time for them to turn in they went to some bushes.

"Good night Aragorn, son of Arathorn." Éomer said and laid a hand on the man's shoulder.

Aragorn's body became stiff when the blond man touched him. He turned slowly around and looked at Éomer, who looked back on him. Aragorn took some fast steps towards Éomer and felt his body against his own.

Éomer felt how his own body became stiff by feeling the other man's muscular body up against him.

They were now only a few cm away from each other. No one said a thing, they just looked at each other.

Aragorn laid his arms around Éomer's waist and pulled him even closer and pressed his lips against the other man's.

Éomer returned his kiss and laid his arms around Aragorn's shoulders.

They stopped kissing when they heard something creak behind them.

Aragorn turned around and tried to see what it was, but could not concentrate when he felt Éomer's warm lips against his neck. He felt how the blond mans tongue searched for his most sensitive spots on his neck and found them. "Éomer" He groaned with pleasure. "We cannot… there is someone here." he whispered.

But Éomer did not care. "But you want to… do you not?" he said and laid his arms around Aragorn once more.

He turned around and looked at him and smiled carefully.

Éomer caught Aragorn's lips with a hot kiss, and they continued kissing.

"Mmm." Aragorn sighed as an answer on Éomer's question.

Éomer went down with his lips to Aragorn's neck and started to kiss him softly and pleasure full.

Aragorn could not help it, he had to sigh high with pleasure.

Éomer found Aragorn's collarbone and sucked and licked them carefully.

Aragorn took a fist full of Éomer's hair and dragged him away from his body, and then kissed his lips. He sucked in Éomer's tongue in his own mouth and caressed it with his own.

Éomer sighed and clutched to Aragorn's body.

Somehow they laid down without stop kissing and Éomer groped after Aragorn's band and after a while he found it and dragged up the end of Aragorn's shirt.

Aragorn caressed Éomer's back, up and down, up and down and when he felt Éomer's hands under his shirt and on his bare skin he got goose bumps and dragged his shirt of and showed the muscles on his hairless and wounded chest.

Éomer caressed the other Man's chest and found a stiff nipple. He took it into his mouth and sucked and bite it carefully.

Aragorn moaned high with pleasure and felt that he was becoming hard. He pulled Éomer's hips closer and felt the other mans erection against his own and both of them groaned.

Éomer found the other stiff, rosy nipple and suck it into his mouth while playing with the other between his fingers.

Aragorn rose his hips against Éomer and sighed. Then he pushed the Man of him and started to take his shirt off. With a little help from its owner it was off and Aragorn started to kiss his chest.

Éomer leaned back and used his arms as support. When he felt Aragorn's soft, warm tongue and his slightly wet lips against his chest he shivered with pleasure.

Aragorn found Éomer's left nipple and sucked at it carefully and after a while he bite it, just to show him that he could.

Éomer groaned and tilted his head backwards. The sweat started to show at his face.

Aragorn found the other nipple and licked it twice then he looked up at Éomer.

They started to kiss again and Éomer started slowly to lace up Aragorn's breeches and he felt the other mans throbbing bulge.

Aragorn felt that it took too much time and helped. At last his breeches was off and thrown away.

Also Éomer took of his breeches and then he butted Aragorn so he laid on his back on the yellowbrown grass. The blond man from Rohan looked at the dark haired man from Gondor that laid under him and then he kissed his neck. Éomer's left warm hand caressed Aragorn from his shoulder down to his waste. He took carefully his hand between them and felt Aragorn's erection at his hand.

Aragorn closed his eyes when he felt Éomer's warm hand against his cock and groaned high when he carefully caressed it. He bite his lip and felt Éomer's lips against his chest

Éomer's licked carefully Aragorn's nipples with his warm tongue and licked his way down to his bellybutton and circled around it for a while. Then he looked at Aragorn. "May I?" he asked quiet.

Aragorn opened his eyes and looked at him. "Do not ask… just do it." he said with a shivering voice.

Éomer looked down at Aragorn's cock and caressed it with both of his hands. He looked at Aragorn, who had closed his eyes again, and smiled.

Aragorn groaned when he felt Éomer's wet lips against his erection. He grasped the grass and tore it up and tried not to let any of his noise out. But when he felt Éomer's lips surround his stiff cock he could not do a thing but to release all of the sounds.

Aragorn's moans only did Éomer more aroused and he gave into his lusts and gave Aragorn more of everything. More speed, more depth…

"Éomer… please… I… need… oh… you…" Aragorn groaned and scratched Éomer's lower arms.

The man from Rohan leaned over Aragorn and kissed his hot lips.

Aragorn that felt Éomer's lips against his own, returned it with as much passion as he felt for the other man.

Éomer released himself from Aragorn's grip. "Are you sure?" he asked.

"Éomer… what did I say?"

Éomer smiled and nodded. He caressed Aragorn's chest and his hand found its way down to Aragorn's firm buttocks. He circulated around his opening and after some minutes he pressed in two fingers.

Aragorn, that felt that he soon could take no more, groaned high and bit his lower lip and felt that he shivered more now than he done before.

Éomer bend over Aragorn and kissed his chest and after a while he bit the other mans stiff nipples.

Aragorn groaned higher and pushed his hips against Éomer's. "Please… no more." he moaned.

Éomer smiled, he loved to feel the power he had over the other man, so he did not obey. Instead he took Aragorn's cock, once more, in his mouth and sucked it carefully.

Aragorn could not fight it anymore, he ripped of the grass from the ground, groaned high and pushed his hips up against Éomer so that his cock went even deeper into that man's mouth. "Éomer…" he moaned once more.

Éomer looked at Aragorn and smiled once more, he loved to see the other man beg for mercy. He nodded slowly and took his own erection in his hand and started slowly to take it to Aragorn's entrance. He looked at Aragorn who laid there with closed eyes. Éomer thought that he was the most beautiful person he had ever seen. He knew that Legolas, the Elf, did not approve that he, Éomer, were there. Somehow it seemed like Legolas and Aragorn were more than just friends.

"Éomer." Aragorn moaned and woke Éomer from his thoughts.

The blond man continued were he ended. He took once more a grip around his cock and pressed it in carefully through Aragorn's entrance.

Aragorn groaned high, and Éomer knew that everyone who was awake could hear them, but he did not care.

Carefully he pulled out his erection and then pushed it in again, again, again, and again.

Aragorn wanted Éomer to stay, just feel him inside himself. He took a grip around the other mans upper arms and scratched his muscles.

Éomer groaned when he felt that he could not fight much longer, but he did not want to, not yet. But he could not fight it. He pushed in five more times…

Aragorn felt when Éomer came deep inside of him and that feeling made him spread his own seed over his tummy.

Éomer sighed and laid down on Aragorn's chest. The blond man's sweat ran down from his face and down onto the other man's chest. He laid his arms beside Aragorn's head and sighed high once more. Then he rose and looked at the man that laid under him.

They gave each other a tired smile and kissed, a kiss that soon turned into a kiss with tongues.

When Legolas walked to the fire the other morning he felt very gloomy. He knew that something had happened between Aragorn and Éomer, but he did not know what. When he approached the fire the two men were already there, even Gimli were awake.

Éomer and Aragorn sat and talked as they used to and Gimli sat quiet and ate for himself.

When Aragorn saw Legolas he felt that his heart took a little leap and he smiled to the Elf.

But he did not return the smile, he did not even look at Aragorn, instead he sat down beside Gimli and started to eat.

Éomer felt how he became sad and slightly jealous when he saw how Aragorn looked at Legolas. _"If he now is in love with Legolas, why did he spent the night with me?" _He thought and sighed.

Aragorn looked down at the ground with gloomy eyes, then he looked back at Éomer. "What were you about to say?" he asked.

But Éomer just shook his head, he felt that he just wanted to leave. "Nothing, it was not important anyway."

Aragorn just nodded and continued with his breakfast. When he was finished he looked at his two companions. "Eat now much my friends. We need the strength and we do not know when we get to eat the next time."

When Legolas heard Aragorn's voice, but did not see him, he understood what have happened between the two men and he felt the jealousy bubble inside him. But also the sorrow and the fear to lose the man he loved made itself reminded.

When Aragorn rose he discovered something. "Where is our horses?"

Éomer stood and peeked over the plains, but he could see nothing. Then two of Éomers followers came running. "Your highness!" one of the shouted. "I saw the horses run away over the plains. We tried to call them back, but they seemed to have gotten scared by something"

The other man nodded. "Yes your highness. I saw something this night. A man, I think it was. He was dressed in a gray cloak. But the wind caught his hood. The man shone like the whitest snow and I realised it was Saruman. We shot arrows at him, but it looked like they were just going threw him."

Gimli that heard what they were talking about came over to them. "It was the same man that I saw!" He exclaimed. The men looked at him and Aragorns jaw dropped.

"The night we were attacked by wolfs! There was a man in a grey cloak. I turned around to shout at you. But when I looked back at the place where he was standing, he was gone. I could not find a trace..."

"Then it must have been him who sent the wolves." Aragorn said quietly. "Then he came back to see if we were dead... noone is safe as long as Saruman is alive."

"Legolas? Aragorn asked. "What is the matter? You have been quiet all morning" The three friends, Éomer and some of his men looked in the still smoking piles of burnt orc bodies.

"It is nothing," He answered quickly and left.

Aragorn knew something was wrong, but decided he should not pressure the Elf. If Legolas wanted to talk then he should say it when he wanted to.

When the sun was high in the sky, the three friends said goodbye to Éomer and his men.

"Goodbye Aragorn, son of Artathorn, king of Gondor." Èomer said and they looked into each other's eyes. At last he looked up at Aragorns fellowers and said: "I hope you will find your friends. It is a good sign that we could not find them here.

"Thank you Éomer, Nephew to Théoden... for everything." Aragorn said and smiled a small smile.

Éomer also understood what he ment and smiled. "Gimli, son of Gloin, from now on you and your family, and me and my family are forever friends.

Gimli smiled and rise his axe in replay.

Éomer looked at the blond Elf, he was beautiful, he truly was, but not as beautiful as the man he had been making love to the previous night. "Legolas, son of Thranduil. Now he is yours... Come on men!" He gave Aragorn a quick glance. Then they rode away.

Aragorn turned and faced Legolas. "Shall we continue? We have already wasted too much time here."

They put out the fire, grabbed their belongings and walked past the pile of bodies for the last time. Aragorn saw an orchelmet lay beside the pile. He felt the despair of loosing Éomer, and not knowing where Merry and Pippin was grew larger. He closed his eyes and clutched his fists, when he opened his eyes they were fixed upon the helmet. He took the power of despair and kicked the helmet away at the same time he shouted out his anger and sorrow and crouched. He buried his face in his hands and started to sob.

Legolas looked woried at Aragorn and went over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Aragorn. We are going to find them."

The Man looked up at the Elf and gave a brave smile. When he looked down at the ground again he saw the breakthrough that he needed; that Merry and Pippin had escaped during the struggle two nights ago.


	3. Fangorn

The three friends followed the track that the two hobbits had left behind, aware of it or not. They stopped when they reached a big forest.

Aragorn looked between the trees and shivered. He did not know why, but he felt like someone was watching him.

"Fangron" Legolas said with great respect in his voice. "No one who is entering comes back alive. But that is what they say about Lothlorien as well."

Aragorn looked at the elf. "But if Merry and Pippin is in there, we are not far behind." He took some step then he felt a warm hand in his. He turend around and saw into Legolas blue eyes.

"I am following you, wherever you will go."

Aragorn felt a hand on his other arm and looked down on Gimli that was standing beside him.

"Me as well will follow you, my leader." he said with a harsh voice and stretched himself.

The three friends wandered into the dark forest and the first thing they noticed was that the sun did not reach in. It was as dark as night and very warm and sultry.

Aragorn walked one or two steps in front of the others. He wanted to be alone to think about his situation. _"Legolas is the most beautiful person I ever met. Éomer, he as well was beautiful... Arwen... I feel for her too. I do not know what to do..."_

Legolas took some light steps and was soon beside Aragorn, who were deep in his own thoughts. "Aragorn?" he asked.

The Man woke from his thoughts and looked at the Elf that was standing beside him. "It is something with this forest that I do not like. It is old, very old... but there is something else." He fell quiet and looked around. His eyes widened when he saw a tree move. He close his eyes quickly and then he looked over there again. But nothing moved again. _"I guess I am tired"_ he thought and stoped. He lay a hand on a tree but pulled it quickly away from it.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted. "Hurry, you are falling behind!"

Legolas looked at the two others who had stopped a bit further in. He ran fast towards the, and when he were beside them he looked back at the tree he had touched. "Aragorn... we should not be here."

"Why not?" the man asked and continued walking.

Legolas walked beside him and looked nervously around. "The woods... it is hurt... angry. It does not like that anyone is here. It is very... how do you say it... scared. It has been hurt and burnt. It does not trust anyone anymore."

Aragorn stopped and looked at Legolas. "I believe you. But we cannot turn around. If Merry and Pippin went this way, then we must aslo."

They came to a brook and sat down to rest.

Aragorn looked through the trees and saw that the sun was setting. "Maybe we should stay here for the night."

Legolas looked frightened at him. "Are... are you serious?" he stuttered.

"I thought Elfs were of the brave kind." Gimli teased.

Aragorn looked at the Dwarf. "He is right Gimli. It is not a good thing to be resting in these woods, but we have to." He turned towards Legolas again. "Relax, as long as I am here, nothing is going to happen to you,

Legolas nodded slowly and then he gave a great yawn.

When the sun went down over the horizon it became pitch black in the forest.

Aragorn took the first watch. He sat down by a tree and leaned against it. Now when he could not see anything his other senses were on high alert. When he heard something crack he did not turn his head, but his whole body was listening.

"Aragorn?" a voice asked.

The man knew immediately who it was. "What is it Legolas. Sit down."

"I am already siting." He answered quietly.

The Man jumped when he heard the Elfs voice just a few inches away, "What is it Legolas?" he asked again.

"Nothing." he answered. "Cannot sleep here. I just cannot. As soon as I close my eyes it feels like a hundred eyes are watching me."

Aragorn nodded. "I know how you are feeling. But I think I know why now. Did you now say this was Fangorn?"

"Yes" the Elf said and nodded.

"If I remember it correctly this is where the Ents live."

"The Ents?" Legolas exclaimed surprised. "It is here..?"

It became quiet between them but after a while Argaron could hear Legolas shift and move closer towards him. And after a while they thouched.

"Aragorn?"

"Mmm."

"How do you feel about... well..."

"You?"

"Mmm."

"Er... well I do not know really..."

"But the kiss? I mean, by the brook. Did you mean it?"

Aragorn smiled in the dark. "Yes, Legolas. I did".

The Elf sighed with relief and lay his head against the Mans shoulder and took his hand in his.

Aragorn leaned his head against the Elfs head and took a firmer grip around his hand.

"So did I." the Elf finally said and kissed the Man's hand.

Now Aragorns eyes had started to adjust to the dark and he could vaguely see Legolas contours and features. He looked at the Elf and saw that he was looking back at him.

"Legolas?"

"Mmm."

"May I... May I..."

"Of course you can."

Aragorn smiled and they kissed.

Legolas felt the heat in Aragorns kiss and pulled him closer. He caressed the Man's lips with his tongue and heard how he sighed inside his mouth.

Aragorn opened his mouth to let Legolas tongue in, which it did. He welcomed it with a caress from his own.

The Elf griped the Man's brown, curly hair and felt how smooth it was, even though it was dirty and matted. He pushed Aragorns face closer to his own and started to kiss his cheek and then went down on his neck.

Aragorn felt his need grow, and he knew that itwas this he had been waiting for. He did not want to live with Arwen, nor Éoemer. He wanted a life with Legolas. How can you tell the woman you swore to love that you love another? and if this another is a man? But right now, he did not care.

Legolas kissed his way down to the Man's collarbone and kissed both of them carefully.

Aragorn sighed and shivered as the Elf's smooth tongue touched his skin. He felt how he licked and kissed his neck, and he just wanted more.

Legolas pushed Aragorn up against a tree and then he sat down in his lap and started carefully to lace up the Man's shirt.

Aragorn caressed Legolas back and pushed himself against him. He sighed in the Elf's ear and started to kiss him were the earlobe and neck meets. He kissed his way up the sensitive pointy ear, and when he found the sensitive spot Legolas stopped kissing him and sighed with pleasure.

The two of them changed places. Legolas against the tree and Aragorn in his lap.

The Man took off his shirt and then took off Legolas his moss green leather tunic.

The Elf noticed that Aragorn had some problem with the lacing to his almost knee long shirt and helped him by taking it off.

Aragorn looked at the Elfs pale, fit, absolutely hairless torso. He caressed it up and down. He took one of the nipples in his mouth and caressed the other with his hand.

Legolas moaned high and closed his eyes. For once it did not feel like a hundred eyes were watching him. Because right now, he did not care.

Aragorn caressed Legolas arms and reached his hands. He felt that his Elf lover still had his leather protecting wrist bands still on. But he did not care, and instead he took the Elf's right hand towards his mouth and sucked on his fingers, one at a time, he also nibbled ever so slightly.

Legolas shivered and bit his lower lip. With his free hand he grabbed Aragorns hair and caressed his face.

The Man kissed the Elf on the neck and wandered down towards his torso and bellybutton. He looked up at Legolas and was just about to ask something but it was just as if the Elf could read Aragorns mind. "Yes of course."

Aragorn smiled and started to lace up the Elf's blue breaches. He also removed his leather boots, and after that his own trousers and boots. He left his cloth hanging but removed Legolas'.

When Aragorns hand touched the Elf's hard cock he groaned high. Legolas knew that it was this he lived for. To feel pleasure with Aragorn. He rested his head against the tree, and in an instance he felt the tree and opened his eyes. But when he felt the Man's wet lips close around his erection he closed his eyes again and leaned against the tree.

Aragorn wanted to give Legolas a night to remember, but also show him that it was him, Aragorn, who was in charge, so he nibbled softly and felt how Legolas' body stiffened and moan higher than before.

"Please..." he whimpered quietly. He could almost not take anymore.

Aragorn smiled and found Legolas opening with his finger. He circled around it for a while and then he pushed it in, and then another one.

Legolas moaned and grabbed hold of Aragorns hair and pulled him towards his face. Their lips met in a hot kiss and then Aragorn wandered down, kissing the Elf's tummy, feeling his erection against his face. He kissed it and nibbled it carefully.

"Aragorn... please... I need you...now!"

The Man took of his cloth. Dragged the Elf towards him and carefully parted his legs. He grabbed his eager cock and pushed it gently towards Legolas opening. When he pushed it in, both of them moaned. He pulled out and thrust back in, again, again, again and again.

Legolas felt him deep inside him and moved his hips higher to meet the next thrust. He pulled Aragorn into his embrace and they kissed. He took hold of the Man's lower arms and caressed them carefully.

Aragorn loved to feel Legolas hands on his body. He pulled back and thrust back in, again, again, again and again. He felt himself tremble and he knew that he could not keep it in any longer. He loved Legoas whimpers and moans and they turned him on even more. He thrust in some more times, then he could not keep in it anymore. He pulled out his erection...

Legolas felt how he came all over is tummy, neck and face. And before he could do anything he felt the Man's wet lips once again closing around his cock. He felt how he sucked and he moaned. He felt his whole body tremble as he came in Aragorns mouth.

The Man's left hand caressed the Elf's torso and then he laid himself on top of him.

For the last time this night, their lips met in a kiss,

Legolas wrapped his arms around Aragorn and caressed carefully his back. "Aragorn?"

"Mmm?"

"Does Éomer mean anything to you?"

When Legoas asked this Aragorn understood that he knew. "No... it was just that one time.

"Good." The Elf said and took a firmer grip around the Man that laid in his embrace. "Aragorn?"

"Mmm..."

"I love you". Legolas felt the man flinch at these words. But then he relaxed.

"I love you too."

The two of them woke by the sound that someone came towards them. They got dressed quickly and sneaked towards the sound. Then they heard someone behind them and when they turned around they saw Gimli.

"Also I heard something" he whispered and lay down beside Aragorn.

The three of them sneaked forward and suddenly they saw something between the trees.

"It is Saruman" Gimli whispered.

And true enough. Between the trees a man in grey cloak stood. The Man turned around and watched directly at them. He walked towards them and soon he was too close.

Legolas drew an arrow on his bow and let them fly through the air. But they just flew right threw him. The Elf opened his mouth and shivered.

Gimli ran forward and shouted: "DIE SARUMAN!"

The man did the same thing with his white staff and the axe flew out of the dwarf's hands.

Aragorn pulled his sword and ran towards Gimli and pushed him out of the way. "If you want to kill him, you shall kill me first!" He shouted.

"Aragorn, no!" Legolas shouted and ran after him. But Gimli restrained him.

The man in the grey cloak laughed and took it off him. The three friends stopped dead in their tracks, stunned by the white glow. "Are you trying to kill an old friend?" he asked. "I might have frightened you. But I am definitely not Saruman." He looked with his blue eyes on Gimli.

The three friends' jaw dropped and both the Dwarf and the Elf fell down onto their knees. Aragorn, however, remained on his feet.

"It... it cannot be... you died... we saw it..." he stuttered. "Gandalf grey."

"White." the wizard corrected him and smiled.


End file.
